The Guilty Ones
by solitaireclay07
Summary: Ellyn Hatcher and Sirius Black haven't seen each other in a year. One night, they meet again and everything changes between them.


...Read the author's note at the bottom.

* * *

Sirius Black.

My god, how time flies.

I smirked at him, as he tried getting closer to me, eyes roaming my body. I was the object of his affections tonight. However, he had no clue who I actually was. He had no clue he knew me. He had no clue that this was part of something bigger. A plan.

For some reason, that made everything more exciting. More thrilling.

A year ago, I wouldn't have let this happen. However, tonight I wasn't myself. I was someone else. And I wanted this. I wanted to teach him something he'd never forget.

I strutted my way over to him, catching his gaze on the way over. On his lips played a smirk. He thought he was in control. Oh, how he was wrong.

He grabbed me as I became in reach and pulled me against him. I refused to break my concentration and smiled at him. His hands roamed down my curves, lightly brushing my skin. His body pressed against me and I groaned involuntary. Now I knew why girls went crazy for Sirius back in school.

But I was stronger than him. I wasn't going to fall for his charms tonight. Not when I had the upper hand.

I found my hands start to roam underneath his shirt, feeling the skin underneath. He was hot, he quivered under my touch, he grinded against me.

It felt amazing to be in control and not to have him know it. I let him have all the first moves, but then took them over. He grinded back against him, getting even closer, feeling the heat between us.

It was a split second. His hand nestled in my hair and he used it to pull me to him, making me kiss him hard. He kissed fast, passionate, as if I was the only thing in the world. It quickly turned steamy, and he opened my mouth, finding his tongue with mine.

He tasted sweet.

Sirius Black wasn't supposed to taste sweet.

Shocks of pleasure rushed through me as his hands sifted through my hair, down my shoulders, resting on my waist. He pulled back, taking me with him, and looked at me with darkened eyes. My breath caught in my throat as I pulled him away.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered in a low voice, eyes flashing.

He smirked. "Your place or mine?"

We ended up going to mine. I couldn't risk going to his and have James, Remus, or Peter notice me. Notice who I actually was.

After minutes pressed against a wall, hands roaming, mouths trying to find each other in the dark, I found myself breathing heavily as he kissed my neck.

"Sirius," I moaned, unbuttoning the last button on Sirius's shirt.

He stopped for a second, and my heart skipped a beat. "How did you know my name was Sirius?"

Oh god, oh god, oh god. I just gave it away. "I-I-umm..."

Sirius pulled back and looked into my eyes. "How?"

I just ruined everything. This isn't a way to get back at someone. Not like this. "Oh my god..." I muttered.

"It's that bad?" Sirius stopped immediately. He probably thought I was a stalker or serial killer or something. That would be the only reason Sirius would stop something in the heat of the moment. He knew it was bad.

I had to get through this. It was a part of my plan. I had to do it. I had to teach him- "Forget it. Just-let's keep going." I caught his lips with mine, pulling on them softly. He kissed back for a second and then pulled away.

"How?" he asked, voice dangerously low.

I had no way out of this. Unless I lied. A good lie. "My friend went out with you before. I heard about you from her," I tried.

But he was looking at me totally different. Like he knew I was lying. "We went to school together, didn't we?"

Go with it. "Yes, um, my friend went out with you then. I was at Hogwarts too." I brushed my fingers down his chest to distract him.

But he wasn't being distracted tonight.

"But-"

"Just leave it at that, okay? Please?" I tried kissing him again, but the recognition passed over his face and I noticed.

"Ellyn." I flinched as he said it, the shock evident behind his words. "Ellyn Hatcher." I couldn't look at him. I looked away, almost on the verge of a emotional breakdown. "Ellyn Destiny Hatcher."

I looked at him, words tumbling out of my mouth before I could process what I was saying. "Don't say my-"

"-middle name," he finished for me.

I frowned at him. "So, now you know."

Sirius looked as if he was at a loss for words. "But...you _hate_ me."

I sighed. "Yeah."

"And we were just-"

"Yeah."

"And we were going to-"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

I continued my frown. "You didn't know who I was."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"If you didn't know I was Ellyn, you weren't going to treat me as such," I explained. As long as I didn't tell him about the plan, everything would be fine.

"How do I treat you, Ellyn?" Sirius tilted his head at me and took my hands in his slowly.

I couldn't look at him. "With attachment. You treat me like you know things will have consequences. You don't do that with any other girl. Just _me_."

Sirius made me look at him. I stared into his eyes as he said, "But you're not just any girl. You're Ellyn Hatcher. The one who rejected me all the time in school. The one who I knew liked the back and forth game we played. I treat you different because you're different than any other girl I've ever met. Not to mention I thought we'd never be in this position."

I smiled. "How come you never said that to me in school?"

Sirius shrugged. "We never had an honest conversation in school."

"So what do we do now?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"I'll just go home," Sirius said after a bit of silence. He turned to leave, silently.

Sirius had me right here and he wasn't going to do anything about it? Not even make a joke? What was wrong with this world?

"Sirius," I broke the silence, finding his hand in the dark. He turned back around and I pulled his hand to bring him closer to me. "Don't leave." His hands immediately went to my face, one hand on each side, and he leaned in, kissing me. I kissed back tentatively, a million thoughts going through my head.

This is Sirius Black I was kissing. I was Ellyn Hatcher. He knew I was Ellyn Hatcher. He knew I was letting him kiss me, letting him touch me, letting him _love_ me. Ellyn Hatcher wouldn't let Sirius Black do that to her. She wouldn't. But she wanted it. I wanted him to kiss me, touch me, make me feel _something_, if only for a moment. What was I to do? I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't. Then why was my throat closing up? Why were tears welling up in my eyes when I was _kissing_ someone? I didn't cry.

Sirius pulled back, noticing my tears. "Ellyn," he whispered, using his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "What's wrong, baby?"

I shook my head. "I...can't."

"Why?"

Could I say everything that was going through my mind? "I-I can't do this with you. I'm not supposed to like you and you're supposed to find a new girl every night. I don't want to be a one night girl. I'm not like that."

"I know you aren't," Sirius whispered, his breath tickling my face.

"And-and I can't live with this Sirius. I can't live like this..."

Sirius's hands moved from my face to my hair. "Ellyn, I told you that you're unlike any other girl. You're not even comparable to anyone else. I hear your heart. I feel you breathing. Everywhere. The air. My heart. Please, Ellyn, give me a chance." Before I knew what I was doing, I caught his lips with mine, opening his mouth and exploring his world.

He kissed me differently now. But it wasn't a bad different. It felt more connected, more loving, more...perfect. I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling the silky smoothness. "God, Sirius," I moaned into his mouth, as he nibbled on my lip.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that..." Sirius breathed.

I moved my hands back down to his chest, feeling him twitch beneath my fingers. I stopped at his waist and looked up at him through my eyelashes. My whole body was shivering and my breath came in short gasps. "Oh my god..." I managed to get out.

Sirius kissed my forehead. "What?"

"This is so weird but...it feels right," I whispered, looking at him innocently.

Sirius laughed. "Did you just say that being with me, Sirius Black, womanizing jerk, felt _right_?"

I grinned at his words. "Maybe."

Once again, I found his mouth on mine, gently. I groaned as his hands wandered underneath my shirt, playing with my belly button ring. Chills went down my spine at his tender touch.

"Ellyn?"

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered against my mouth, right before I jumped back.

"Lily..." I said, wrestling my way out from under Sirius. Mirror? Where was my mirror? I ran to my mirror on the other side of the room, fixing myself. I turned back to look at Sirius, who was just standing there, watching me. Watching me sexily, but that was beside the point. "What are you doing? Hide!" I whispered frantically.

He just raised an eyebrow at me and didn't even move. I threw up my arms in frustration and ran over, pushing him in the bathroom. "Stay here and be quiet."

"What will I get if I do?" Sirius replied cheekily.

"Ellyn?" I heard Lily once again.

"In here!" I called out from over my shoulder and then looked at Sirius again. "We'll talk later. Just stay here."

Sirius pouted. "No reward?"

"Later," I ended the conversation, closing the bathroom door.

I quickly made my way over to the door as it opened. "There you are." Lily walked in, looking at me quizzically. "You left the club early."

I ran my hand through my hair nervously. "Um, yeah. I...wasn't feeling too good."

Lily frowned at me. "And you're lying to me."

I sighed. "I just...didn't want to be there anymore. I'm sorry."

Lies. All lies. What would happen if I told Lily my plan? Why didn't I?

"You would tell me if something happened, wouldn't you?"

She knew something was up. "Yeah, I would," I said softly.

Lily nodded. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," I repeated as Lily left the room.

I waited until I heard my front door close before I went back to the bathroom door. Opening the door, I was greeted with a strange sight. "What the hell-" I trailed off.

Sirius was lying in my bathtub. Just lying there, relaxing. He heard the sound of the door opening and my voice and looked up at me.

"Hello," Sirius said in a suave and debonair voice. Or, at least, his pretend suave and debonair voice.

"Why are you lying in my bathtub?" I asked him, leaning against the door frame.

"Imagining," Sirius answered simply.

"Imagining what, pray tell?" I asked, a small smile playing on my face.

"You. Taking a bath. Preferably naked." He stretched out in my bathtub at his words, looking up at the ceiling as if he was really imagining it.

I smirked at his words, thinking that if it had been a year ago, I would have slapped him for that phrase and left him behind. "Nice," I commented, looking at him with my smirk.

"Come here," Sirius beckoned.

I grinned. "I'm not going to get in a bathtub with you."

"How about a shower? That's good too."

I huffed. "You're just trying to get me naked."

Sirius just smirked at me. "Is it working?"

"Well, let's see-"

"What is Sirius doing in your bathtub?"

I glanced behind me to see Lily standing there, an eyebrow raised. For some reason, I saw this coming. I shrugged. "I'm not sure," I answered calmly, crossing my arms.

Lily looked back and forth between me and Sirius. I almost laughed out loud but kept my cool. "I thought you haven't seen each other since school."

I nodded. "That's true."

Lily just looked confused. "So, he just appears in your bathtub one day?"

"That's about it," I answered, deciding not to go into the long story.

Sirius just grinned at us from the bathtub. Lily fell silent. I clicked my tongue in anticipation. "Sirius," Lily finally said, "What _are_ you doing?"

"Lying in a bathtub," Sirius replied with an innocent look. But it was anything but innocent.

Lily took a step forward. "Why Ellyn's bathtub?"

"Just catching up with my old friends," Sirius said simply.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, thankful that he didn't go into detail. I think Lily would have a heart attack.

"Oh-kay..." Lily said slowly, looking to me questioningly. I just shrugged in response. "When I asked you to find somewhere else to sleep tonight, I didn't mean go to random houses and lie in their bathtubs. You need a life, Sirius," Lily added, leaving with that speech.

Sirius and I watched her leave for the second time, and then listened for the front door closing. I looked at Sirius as soon as I heard it. "What was that about?" I asked him.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh. Lily wanted to have more _private_ time with James, if you catch my drift, so she kicked me out."

"Where were you planning to stay?" I asked innocently.

Sirius sat up and shrugged. "I _was_ planning on meeting some girl at the club and going home with her."

"And now you're here," I reasoned, holding in my smile.

"With nowhere to stay," Sirius said, the whine evident in his voice.

"With nowhere to stay," I repeated.

"No one to give me shelter."

"No one at all."

"To stay out in the cold and rain."

I finally smiled, unable to hold in it anymore. "Oh my god, just stay here."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Where here?"

I rolled my eyes, following his train of thought. "On the couch," I elaborated.

Sirius put on his pouting face. "But-your bed is so much more comfortable."

I almost snorted at his pathetic attempts. "You've never been in my bed," I reminded him, looking at him with confusion.

"Yet," Sirius added immediately at the end of my sentence.

I frowned at him, trying to think of the right thing to say to that. "Well, you won't be tonight. Couch."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a second. "Won't be...tonight? Does that mean another night?"

I just laughed and turned to go. "Goodnight, Sirius."

Kicking off my slippers, I thought about what had happened earlier. And what was happening now. Sirius Black was sleeping in my living room, on my couch, after a night full of twists and turns. I had kissed him, he kissed me, and I admitted things to him that I vowed I would never tell.

What now?

What was I to Sirius? What was Sirius to me? Were we anything to each other?

All this came out of a plan of revenge. Could it still be revenge? Could I hurt Sirius like I had planned to do? Just forget everything?

I pulled my blankets up to my shoulders and hid myself under my covers. All I could do was wait for tomorrow and maybe my questions would be answered.

* * *

Damn birds. 

They always chirp at ungodly hours.

On weekends.

God, I hate birds.

Rolling over, I checked the time. Ten. Okay, so maybe it wasn't at such an "ungodly hour" but still, the birds had it out for me.

I reached down under my bed and searched. Nope, not there. Without even looking, I checked my bed stand. There it was. Grasping my wand, I aimed for out the window. "_Silencio_," I muttered and was greeted with silence.

No more damn birds.

Life was good again.

I turned over and tried to get to sleep once more, but my conscience wouldn't allow it. God. All I wanted was sleep. Was that so hard to ask for? What was keeping me awake? What was on my mind?

I racked my brain and immediately, last night's events flooded back to me.

Wonderful.

Groaning, I got myself out of bed and walked out of my room. Stopping in the door frame, I peeked inside the living room. I almost laughed at the scene in front of me. Sirius lay on the couch, tangled in blankets, one arm dangling off the side. His pillow was on the ground and his face was instead, nestled in the cushion next to the arm of the couch. His hair was sticking up oddly, like a mini afro, reminding me of a schoolboy from 1890 Germany. He was sleeping soundlessly.

A knock at the door jolted me to alertness. Sirius stirred, but did not wake, as I made my way over to the door.

I opened it a sliver and peered out. James and Lily. "Yes?" I asked.

"I was coming to see if you were alright and everything," Lily explained quickly.

I shrugged. "I'm okay."

"And I came to see if you know where Sirius is. I've been looking for him," James said.

What to say to that? I opened the door, letting them see inside. "See for yourself."

"What is he doing here?" James asked with a shocked look toward me.

"He wouldn't leave. And he gave me the guilt trip since you guys kicked him out," I explained cautiously. Wasn't anything wrong with that.

Lily raised an eyebrow at me. "And you let him stay here?"

I sighed. "I know, I'm getting soft."

James chuckled. "Ellyn Hatcher letting Sirius Black stay the night. That's definitely worth the shock."

I crossed my arms. "I didn't know it was such a big deal. I'll stop being nice then."

James just grinned. "Oh, and good luck getting him up. It's almost impossible."

I groaned. "Great. Just great."

"So, have fun with that. We're going out to lunch," Lily announced.

"It's only ten," I pointed out.

"Brunch then," James corrected.

I smiled. "Le grand petit déjeuner," I rambled off.

They both looked at me like I was crazy and started walking down my sidewalk. "Talk to you later Ellyn," Lily said, and I watched them leave until they were out of sight.

Closing the door, I turned my attention back to my newest crisis. Waking up Sirius. I walked over and kneeled next to the couch and his face. "Sirius," I whispered. And he didn't even twitch. What could a girl do to get him up? Okay, that was a dumb question. There was a lot of things a girl could do to wake up Sirius Black. But I wasn't going to resort to those.

I nudged him, pushed him, poked him and even kicked him. Not hard, mind you, but hard enough, or so I thought. But he didn't wake up.

I screamed in frustration. That didn't work either.

Oh well. Enough of this. I sighed, and decided maybe a nice hot shower would calm my nerves.

So, a nice hot shower didn't work as well as I hoped. Mainly, it consisted of me worrying over what was happening between Sirius and I. It couldn't be a relationship; Sirius Black was never in a _relationship_. It wasn't a fling; we didn't do anything that would constitute as one. It wasn't a friendship; friends don't go around snogging each other. So, what was it? Well, there was friends with benefits. It could definitely be a possibility.

Wonderful. Sirius and I were friends with benefits. From acquaintances to friends with benefits in one night. All by a damn plan of revenge. Interesting.

It couldn't be anything more, I reminded myself. Sirius's number one rule was to never fall in love. Mine was that too. And that's what it was going to be.

Friends with benefits with Sirius. No strings attached.

I stood in front of my mirror, staring at my reflection. Raise an eyebrow. Raise the other one. Wonder what the heck Sirius saw in me. And check. Done with the random inspection in front of the mirror.

Mental checklist for this morning. Find a towel. Get to bedroom before Sirius wakes up. Get dressed. Eat breakfast. Relax. A typical Saturday. With Sirius randomly sleeping in my living room.

I left my hair out of a towel, deciding to dry it magically when I got to my room. I made sure my towel was wrapped around me before leaving the room in case Sirius was, in fact, awake. Now, it was time to make a break for it.

I walked over to the bathroom door and turned the doorknob, opening it to just a crack. Peering out to my left, I saw no one. My bedroom door was clearly in sight. With a sigh of relief, I opened the door the rest of the way and almost jumped back in surprise.

Sirius Black stood in front of me.

In front of me.

When I was barely clothed in a towel.

And he was...

Only in boxers.

God.

I found myself without a voice. I guess he did too. He just stared at me as I stared back, wide-eyed at the situation. I took a deep breath as my eyes wandered. I couldn't help it. He had the "just out of bed" look. Dazed, scruffy, and...dare I say it, sexy.

This wasn't happening.

I was dreaming.

Yes, a dream.

I found I still had feeling left in one of my hands and pinched myself. Awake. Damn.

He continued to stare. Didn't make one advance. Just stared at me, wandering down, making me want to step back and close the door again.

But I didn't.

I wanted to stay out here.

I wanted to touch him. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted things that I couldn't admit out loud. I wanted to hide. I wanted to scream. I wanted him to just kiss me and stop with all the anticipation.

Instead, he just stared, his eyes darkened, no expression on his face. Every emotion in his eyes.

Silence.

God, I couldn't take it like this.

"Ah, fu-" I started to say before he grabbed me into a passionate kiss. I found myself pressed against the door of the bathroom, fingers resting in Sirius's hair, kissing him with nothing else in my mind but to keep kissing him.

He moved suddenly, bringing me with him in our tight embrace. We stepped back a couple steps, but I didn't care where we were going. I felt cold wet tile behind me and realized I was back in my shower. I noticed that he had taken the control and pushed him back, taking dominance of the whole thing. He growled against my mouth and kissed with more fervor.

There was a sound behind me. Water running. Sirius had backed up into the shower knob. Oh well. We continued, even though the water began to speed up and soak us.

I pushed back Sirius's wet hair, keeping it out of my way, and pushed myself against him so he groaned. "Don't do that," he muttered against my lips.

Instead, I ran my fingers up his naked torso. "Do what?" I asked innocently, catching his lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

A warm shock sent down my spine made me jump back a bit. Sirius's hand was touching the skin right above my towel. Oh my god. My breath hitched as he moved down, taking the wrapped towel in his hands and slowly undoing it from its state. He pressed against me this time, switching places so that I was against the wall. His hands let go of the fabric, letting my towel fall to the ground.

He didn't immediately touch. He pinned me against the cold tile, his arms holding mine above my head. He ended our kiss, catching my gaze and holding it. I felt his fingers slid over mine, down my arms, leaving tingles and shocks. I could barely breathe. Down my shoulders. Resting right there. Just a few more inches.

I saw everything there in just that stare between us. Passion, trust, understanding, pleadingness, acceptance, permission. I stared back, just waiting, showing him that he could go ahead.

He hesitated. But Sirius Black wouldn't hesitate. I exhaled sharply, as his fingers slowly made his way down. His mouth was suddenly on mine again in an instant, hot and wet, as his fingers traced his way across my skin. I groaned at his touch; his touch that left me feeling hot, his touch that lingered on my skin, on my breasts as he touched, using his fingernails to make me moan against him.

"Sirius," I hissed; his hands bringing my body against him. I could feel his skin against mine, and I couldn't think of any time I had ever felt such bliss. He brushed his fingers up and down my back, so lightly that I almost couldn't feel it. His kisses grew more intense, almost bruising me by how hard he was pushing.

God, what this man could do with his hands. He knew just where to touch, to tease, to linger. I kissed him back hard and then noticed a change in the water temperature. I had moved the knob and it turned immediately cold. I yelped, jumping slightly, shivering at the change.

Sirius chuckled. "Need to be warmed up?"

I didn't even care that it was one of his sexual innuendo jokes. "Definitely," I whispered, bringing him back down to kiss me again. I reached behind me and turned the water back to hot, right before he lifted me up, setting me on the ridge that I usually put my shower products on. Today, it was conveniently devoid of such products.

Sirius smirked at me. "What? Not hot enough for you?"

I grinned at him. "I can't stand cold water," I confessed, wrapping my arms around his neck and playing with his wet hair.

"This is a convenient little ridge here," he joked, putting his hands on the ridge on either side of me, basically leaning over my body.

"Yeah, I had it put in for this very reason," I joked back.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Sirius tried to say seriously, but it was cut off by me kissing him once again.

"Enough talking," I muttered into his mouth.

He smirked against my lips. "Simmer down now, tiger," he growled, his hands immediately going around my waist.

His kisses wandered down to my neck, as he rested his hands on my legs, tracing little patterns on my skin. I bit my lip in ecstasy as he continued to kiss my neck, slowly, sensually as though he was teasing me.

Sirius moved from my neck to place a kiss on my shoulder blade, then back down to the front of my neck.

"God," I whispered, nestling my fingers in his damp hair.

He moved even farther down, placing chaste kisses on my breasts, his hands resting on them, running over them, making me whimper, close my eyes, and enjoy each caress. His mouth was hot against my skin, leaving goosebumps on my body.

Oh my god. I could barely take it. No guy had ever had this effect on me.

And, oh god, his tongue. I moaned, and he brought me closer to him, obviously responding to my moan.

He moved back up again to my neck, leaving small kisses there, until he finally reached my lips again. I gently placed my feet back down on the tile, pulling myself into a standing position. Sirius took advantage of this, bringing me right against him. I could feel one of his hands at the back of my head, fingers tangled in my hair, as he pressed me against his lips.

"My god, El," he whispered into my mouth. Shivers shot down my spine at his whisper and I broke the kiss off. "I want you so bad," he said in a breath. My fingers curled at his words and I exhaled slowly, reveling in what he had just said.

I moved my hands down his chest, resting at the elastic band of his boxers. Slowly, I managed to get my fingers under the soaked piece of clothing, and pulled them down, delayed only by the fabric sticking to his skin. He immediately brought me into another searing kiss as he got them completely off with his feet.

I had to break away from the kiss once again, only because I found I couldn't breathe. I breathed in quickly, my breath hot and shallow. If Sirius didn't stop kissing my neck, I was going to go crazy. I groaned, wrapping one of my legs around his, bringing him closer to me, and I could feel him, his naked body against mine, making him groan as I did.

"I need you, El," Sirius growled, nipping at my lips.

There was a pause, as I swallowed, catching my breath and making myself talk. "Then take me."

I could see Sirius freeze up, reacting to what I said. He stared down at me, his gray eyes wide and unbelieving. I stared back up at him, only one thing going through my mind. I _needed_ him and if he wasn't going to do anything soon, I was going to scream. "God, Sirius, just fucking take me now."

His lips were against mine in an instant, his tongue fighting over dominance with mine, as he backed me once again in the corner of the shower. His one hand held mine above my head, as he began to enter me. I moaned into his mouth, urging him to go further.

Oh god.

He really needed to go faster.

He began to move and I matched his motions. I could feel him move in me, move with me, kiss me, touch me, and I never felt more connected to anyone in my life. He was bloody perfect. I moaned, my head going back, and he began to kiss the front of my neck.

"Ellyn," Sirius hissed, his breath hot on my skin.

My fingernails dug into Sirius's back, as a wave of pleasure went through my body. "Faster, Sirius," I breathed, as he sped up his thrusts. My fingers curled into his back, leaving him with scratch marks. "G-god," was the only thing I could get out and I pressed against him, getting him more into me.

Sirius pulled one of my legs up and wrapped it around him. The angle it presented made him growl with pleasure. He caught my lips once again, fast and almost rough. He sped up even faster, kissing me deeply as he moved with me. I could barely hold onto him. My whole body tingled, sending shocks through my body each time he hit that...oh god...spot.

"Oh, god, Sirius, oh..." I panted, in between each kiss.

"Mmm...El, you're perfect," he groaned.

I moaned in response, not even processing what he said. My fingers dug into his back even more, making Sirius wince. But I didn't care. Couldn't care. All I could think about was what he was doing to me. Making me feel...amazing.

I bit my lip and could almost feel myself get..._right there_. Oh, god, heaven. "Sirius," I cried out, warning him. He grabbed me, pulling me there, making my toes curl, until I finally reached pure bliss and felt heaven break over me.

Sirius moved into me one last time, groaning, and then stopped, resting his forehead on mine.

Oh...my...god.

I felt Sirius's heavy breaths mingle with mine as we both tried to get our breath back. His chest rose and fell fast, pressing against my breasts, and I looked down and watched as we breathed together.

The realization hit me at once.

I looked up, meeting Sirius's dark, passionate, and tired gaze. I had fallen for Sirius Black. Hard.

But it wasn't my fault.

It wasn't his.

Our bodies were the guilty ones.

* * *

So...April Fools.

This is NOT what happens in my actual story, Kissed Me Till the Morning Light.

Just wait and see what really happens.


End file.
